


i'm a star and i'm burning through you

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Stockings, leg shaving?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Seonghwa didn'tplanfor this to happen. It just kind of did, spontaneous and surprising, like a lot of things in life did.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	i'm a star and i'm burning through you

**Author's Note:**

> again, don't ask me how this happened. i'm my own worst enemy. 
> 
> title taken from "love song" by lana del rey

Seonghwa didn't _plan_ for this to happen. It just kind of did, spontaneous and surprising, like a lot of things in life did.

You see, he was just shopping for a new coat, and upon settling on a simple black piece that would go with almost everything he owned, he payed for it and was about to happily take his new purchase home. But then he walked past a shop that sold tights, stockings and socks. 

Usually, that wouldn't catch his attention, but there was a pair of stockings in the shop window he just couldn't take his eyes off. Upon first glance, they didn't look like anything special, just the average milky colour, the elastic tops adorned with white, flowery lace. But then his eyes fell upon the little bows on the fronts of the stockings, right where the silky nylon met the lace, neatly placed in the middle of the thigh. A little heart-shaped glitter stone was hanging from the bow. 

Walking into the shop wasn't really anything he decided, but rather something he simply did, his feet leading him to the section with the stockings on their own accord. He scanned the area, looking for the pair of stockings he had seen on the plastic legs in the shop window. When he finally found them among the assortment that was bigger than expected, he had a sudden realization: he had no idea which size to get. 

When a warm voice started speaking next to him, he got startled out of his newfound inner conflict. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" 

"Uhm," Seonghwa replied highly eloquently, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't be embarrassing. But there was nothing to be embarrassed about, right? After all, this was a shop that tried to sell goods, and the lady standing in front of him was a professional who certainly wouldn't judge him. Right. He mentally steeled himself before he pointed at the stockings he was interested in and said, "I wanted to get a pair of these, but I'm not sure about the size?"

"Are they for someone else or for yourself?" the woman asked without skipping a beat. Seonghwa released a relieved breath and willed himself to relax. 

"For myself," he replied truthfully. 

She looked at Seonghwa's legs for a while and Seonghwa could feel himself blush, but then she fortunately nodded as if she had come to a conclusion, started looking through the packs until she found what she was looking for and pulled one out. "These should fit," she said before asking whether Seonghwa needed help with anything else. 

He declined politely and payed for the stockings before he left the shop in a daze. He really did that. Seonghwa found the whole thing incredibly exciting and he suddenly couldn't wait to go home and try the stockings on. 

*

Once he was at home, Seonghwa decided to take a nice bath first, to wash the stress of his morning classes and shopping at the ridiculously crowded mall away. He poured a generous amount of a rose scented bathing oil into the water, enjoying the way the smell filled the bathroom. 

When he finally sank into the warm, flowery water, he released a sigh. Seonghwa closed his eyes and relaxed for a while. Actually, there was something on his mind and once the thought had formed, he didn't think he'd be able to get rid of it without actually going through with his plan. 

The bathroom was on the small side — it was actually a miracle the apartment even had a bathtub. Anyway, since the space for storage was limited, Seonghwa and Yeosang used the edge of the bathtub as some type of makeshift storage place. Spotting the shaving cream and locating his razor wasn't too hard. 

Seonghwa hadn't really tried shaving his legs before. After all, there had been no need to and he also never really was interested in doing it, but today was different. He thought that shaved legs would go well with stockings, so why shouldn't he try it? He proceeded to cover his legs with a layer of shaving cream, washing the exess off his hand before he took his shaver and started shaving his legs like he had seen women do in movies. 

It was weird at first, seeing the hair disappear until only smooth skin was left behind. Seonghwa ran his hands over his legs once he was done. They felt good. Excited about the new development, he got out of the tub, dried himself off and put on body lotion because he thought that would be the cherry on top of his little experiment. 

In the bedroom, Seonghwa searched for the stockings in his shopping bag and pulled the pack out once he found it in the folds of his new coat.

He was surprised to find that the material was even softer than he had imagined. Appreciatively, he ran his fingers over the lace and the little hearts dangling from the bows. Seonghwa carefully put one on and happily noted that it fit well. Now he was grateful that the woman at the shop had checked out his legs like she did. Filled with excitement, he put on the second one. 

Wearing the stockings made him feel sexy and filled him with a peculiar sense of confidence. Realizing that he'd get cold if he just continued sitting around wearing nothing but stockings, he quickly put on some comfortable clothes, wearing the stockings beneath his sweatpants like a dirty little secret. 

*

When Yeosang got home from his classes, Seonghwa was busy reading an article for an assignment in their shared bed. 

Smiling at him with round cheeks, Yeosang greeted him, "Hi, babe."

"Hey," Seonghwa smiled back and put his reading aside. It was evening and he wasn't really in the mood to continue being productive, anyway. He had just been waiting for Yeosang to come home, if he was honest.

Yeosang basically threw himself on the bed to cuddle up to his boyfriend. Seonghwa gladly reciprocated the embrace and folded himself around Yeosang, who kissed Seonghwa's cheek. "How was your day?" Seongwha asked. 

"Good. My last class was pretty chaotic, though, because my professor somehow managed to spill his entire cup of coffee on himself and then he disappeared to the bathroom to clean himself up for a good ten minutes. I'm starting to believe professors have their life even less together than us students." Still grinning about his revelation, he asked, "What about you?"

"Hm, nothing exciting happened during my classes. Going shopping turned out to be pretty interesting, though," Seonghwa said cryptically.

Yeosang seemed to remember something. "Right, you wanted to get a new coat. Did you find a nice one?"

Seonghwa bit his lip before replying. "I did. And then I came home and I've just missed you since then," Seonghwa said with a pout and tried to give Yeosang his best puppy eyes.

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm here now," Yeosang assured and pecked the tip of Seonghwa's nose before he moved on to his lips, kissing them, sweet and feather-light.

When their short kiss ended, Seonghwa added, "At the mall... I also found something else." When Yeosang gave him a confused yet curious look, he added, "I'll show you. Can you — can you close your eyes for a moment?"

Yeosang nodded and closed his eyes, letting Seonghwa pull out of his embrace. Seonghwa quickly discarded his hoodie and his sweatpants, and upon deciding that his boxers seriously didn't go well with the stockings, he took those off as well. He saw Yeosang's eyebrows furrow in confusion when he heard the rustling of clothes.

Seonghwa was excited for Yeosang to see him like that. He wanted to know if he liked the surprise and if he liked the stockings as much as Seonghwa. Shyly, Seonghwa reached for Yeosang's hand and put it on his stocking-clad knee. Yeosang's fingers tightened, wrapping around it curiously. "You can open your eyes now," Seonghwa whispered while his heart was performing a nervous dance in his chest. 

Once Yeosang caught sight of what his boyfriend looked like, he drew in a sharp breath. "Jesus Christ," he exhaled, sounding a bit faint. For a second, Seonghwa got worried, after all he'd never be able to forgive himself if he accidentally ended up giving Yeosang a heart attack, but those thoughts quickly disappeared when he noticed how intensely Yeosang was checking him out, looking at him with very big and obvious hearts in his eyes. 

Seonghwa smiled hopefully due to the expression on Yeosang's face. "Do you like it?"

Still sounding a bit weak (but certainly not endangered, Seonghwa figured), Yeosang replied, "I — yes. You look absolutely breathtaking, I love it."

Seonghwa was feeling incredibly satisfied with himself, so he coyly offered, "You can move your hand, you know?"

So Yeosang did, running his hand down the silky fabric covering Seonghwa's leg. When the hand wandered up again, Yeosang's fingers toyed with the little bow and the heart before he splayed his hand across the lace covering Seonghwa's thigh, squeezing. When Seonghwa gasped at the sensation, the sound barely noticeable and his eyes closing, Yeosang became bolder and went to kneel between Seonghwa's legs, caressing them with both of his hands. 

"You shaved your legs," Yeosang noted.

Seonghwa felt a little bit nervous again, looking anywhere but Seonghwa's face. "I did. What do you think?"

"Seonghwa," Yeosang murmured to get Seonghwa's full attention. Once he was looking at him, Yeosang spoke. "You're beautiful. Always," he told Seonghwa with a meaningful look. 

Seonghwa's response was pulling Yeosang down on top of him to connect their lips in a slow yet passionate kiss. Seonghwa held the back of Yeosang's neck, brushing through his hair tenderly, to which Yeosang responded by playfully licking Seonghwa's full top lip. Gasping, Seonghwa opened his mouth to let Yeosang lick into it, enjoying the hot sparks that went through him when their tongues touched. The sensation of kissing Yeosang was familiar and hot and soon, Seonghwa could feel Yeosang become hard. Actually, the rough fabric of the jeans he was wearing felt kind of uncomfortable on Seonghwa's own erection. 

Turning his head to the side to break their kiss, Seonghwa shoved his hands beneath Yeosang's sweater and requested, "Take that off. Take everything off." 

"Oh my, someone's impatient," Yeosang teased good-naturedly. 

Seonghwa grabbed Yeosang's junk and said, "Yeah? Your friend here also seems to be impatient." Yeosang couldn't help but rub himself against Seongwha's hand, groaning at the contact. Deciding that he didn't want to waste any more time, Yeosang sat up and pulled his sweater over his head while Seonghwa worked on his pants, popping the button open and pulling the zipper down so that he could shove his hand inside and feel the satisfying weight of Yeosang's cock in his hand. Seonghwa groaned at the solid, warm weight in his palm. It turned him on, knowing that this was the effect he had on Yeosang. 

"Fuck," Yeosang declared, taking off the rest of his clothes at the speed of lightning. When he was finally naked, he got on top of his boyfriend again, the skin contact burning through both of them like a desperate flame. 

When Seonghwa wrapped a stocking-clad leg around Yeosang's hip, he could actually feel him shiver. Seonghwa guessed the smooth material felt good on his bare skin. Then, Yeosang was grabbing at the skin above the lace again, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Can I fuck your thighs?"

"Of course, darling," Seonghwa replied. He watched as Yeosang sat up and reached over to the nightstand where they kept the lube. The way the muscles in Yeosang's arms moved entranced him. Seonghwa involuntarily imagined the things Yeosang could do with those arms. He thought about how he could manhandle Seonghwa and hold him down while he had his way with him until he was brought back from his little daydream by the sound of a bottle snapping open. 

Seonghwa bit his lip when Yeosang squeezed some of the substance onto his palm, the artificial scent of strawberries filling the room. Seonghwa had no idea why Yeosang had insisted on trying strawberry scented lube, because now he was pavloved into becoming horny whenever he tasted or smelled anything that remotely resembled strawberries.

He was a lucky man, Seonghwa thought as he watched Yeosang work his hand over his hard cock, witnessing the way his hair fell over his eyes, slightly sweaty. Seonghwa rolled onto his side, feeling excited when Yeosang settled behind him and wedged his dick between his thighs. It shouldn't be as good as it was, considering that Seonghwa got no stimulation from it. But it's not like he didn't get anything out of it: feeling Yeosang slide between his legs wetly and having him moaning in his ear with his god damn deep voice, hot breath hitting Seonghwa's neck while he was draped over his back, was enough to turn Seonghwa on to no end. 

When Seonghwa started playing with his own cock, Yeosang bit the skin of his boyfriend's neck, sucking softly and licking the light bruise that had formed when he felt like it. Seonghwa couldn't stop the noises falling from his lips if he wanted to. His neck had always been sensitive and Yeosang was making good use of this knowledge. 

Seonghwa pressed his thighs together a bit harder, enjoying the way Yeosang released a strained groan due to the sensation, moving his hips faster, more desperately. The wet sounds of lube mixed with both of their moans were music to Seonghwa's ears. He was a little bit surprised that Yeosang came as fast as he did, because he usually had more stamina. The feral side in Seonghwa was oddly satisfied with this development. It excited Seonghwa to no end that he was the cause for his boyfriend's lust. Perhaps the spontaneous purchase of the stockings was a better idea than he had suspected. 

The feeling of Yeosang's warm load running over the front of his thigh made Seonghwa whine in frustration. Yeosang was breathing heavily in Seonghwa's ear while Seonghwa was still working his own hand over his erection, but once Yeosang had calmed down, he turned Seonghwa onto his back. When he looked straight into Yeosang's eyes, Seonghwa could clearly see the hunger that was still there. 

Yeosang watched Seonghwa pleasuring himself and then his eyes raked over his thighs that were now glistening with lube and sperm, and the stockings that had fortunately not fallen victim to their activities. "I could devour you," Yeosang growled with a husky voice and took Seonghwa's hand away from his cock. 

Seonghwa whined at the loss, but that sound was quickly replaced by a loud moan when Yeosang unceremoniously went down on Seonghwa, taking his dick in his mouth like he'd die without it and sucking him off with fervour, coating the erection with so much spit it started running down Seonghwa's balls. Seonghwa moaned helplessly under Yeosang's ministrations. He loved when his boyfriend got this messy, choking himself on Seonghwa until even more drool started oozing out of his sloppy mouth. 

"Fuck," Seonghwa groaned and threw his head back, gripping Yeosang's hair loosely as he came down his throat. Yeosang kept Seonghwa's softening cock in his mouth until he was completely spent. Afterwards, he kissed his way up Seonghwa's stomach and chest, until he arrived at his mouth.

He whispered, "You're absolutely delicious." Seonghwa replied by pulling him into a blissed out kiss, ignoring the way his lips were too slick with spit and tasted of Seonghwa's release. 

Seonghwa relaxed into the pillows, completely satiated, Yeosang equally boneless on top of him. His weight was kind of crushing Seonghwa, but he didn't care, it was nice to have Yeosang this close to him, so he wrapped his arms around his middle. Seonghwa buried his nose in Yeosang's neck and told him, "I love you."

Yeosang hummed languorously, pecking Seonghwa's lips. "I love you, too." 

Seonghwa was aware that both of them were sticky and sweaty and had to get up to clean themselves up at some point, but for now it was enough to have Yeosang in his arms. There was no place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to feel about this; i'm just going to see myself out now
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/myHysteria)


End file.
